Ikkitousen DeviantArt Doujin Stories - Tamashii and Chousen
by MakeBelieve0914
Summary: This is a DeviantArt RP Story involving Ryofu's underling Chousen and SulliMike23's Original Character Tamashii. (Lemon Inside)


-[initial story][Tamashii and Chousen Crepe date - by deviantart users SulliMike23 and Fu-reiji [04/09/17] (edited and added to by MakeBelieve)-  
:story reference: ( fu-reiji/art/Chousen-date-673986448?comment=1)

"A New Experience"

It is a sunny day in downtown Tokyo, where there are two teenagers heading past the rebuilt "New" Rakuyo Academy towards a relatively popular crepe shop. The blonde, busty girl is named Chousen and the guy walking beside her is named Tamashii. Chousen is wearing a beige dress with a heart-shape cutout just exposing a bit of the midsection of her chest with her signature black thigh-high stockings and her white boots. Meanwhile Tamashii is a fair-skinned young man with shaggy brown hair and red eyes (just like Chousen herself has) and was wearing a green button-up shirt with brown khaki pants.

As they are walking along, Chousen tries to hold hands with Tamashii. However because he's so jumpy (obviously nervous about something) he in-avertedly jerks his hand away. The first time, Chousen giggles as she easily notices his nervousness. The second time, Chousen gets a little annoyed with him. The third time, she just stares at him with the most blankest, dead-pan look ever. Tamashii chuckles and scratches his head nervously.

"Tama..."

Tamashii blushes while not meeting Chousen's glare. "Heh. S-sorry. I-it's just the first time we've...y'know...went on an actual date. And damn, that outfit doesn't make this any easier. Who picked it out for you? It really accents your figure, heh."

Chousen huffs at his lame retort and rolls her eyes. "Oh come on now. We've been dating for five months now. You've went toe-to-toe with Housen, then with Moutoku at his strongest and hell even with Pei-suke and Unchou at the same time. But this is what scares you? A little skinship? Be a man already!"

She forcefully clasps hands with Tamashii to force him to walk closer to her. To which she succeeds but then he notices how soft her breasts (being literally pressed against his arm) are and gulps in unknown excitement. She notices that but says nothing instead she smirks knowing he finds her appealing.

Tamashii blushes heavily at her sandwiching his arms between her breasts, but does take note of Chousen's growing ire with his "fear" of expressing his love to her. "Woah. I didn't know this was that important to you. S-sorry."

Chousen scowls at that obviously at her breaking point. "Don't be sorry! Be assertive, damn it! And would being affectionate with me in public kill you?!"

Tamashii then facepalms to hide his embarrassment and continues. "O-okay." He then coughs to change the subject. "So Sen, where are we going again?"

Chousen sighs to calm down finding this tirade of hers to be pointless. It's not like she doesn't understand why he's nervous. She is Ryofu Housen's underling after all. And it's not like Ryofu didn't immediately threaten him with bodily violence if he were to ever do anything indecent to her, once she found out they were dating. "Hm. Well, I guess I'll tell you. Koudai told me about this wonderful crepe shop by the bay that sells crepes that are "to die for" as she says."

"I didn't know Chinkyu was into sweets."

"Yeah. I guess since Housen put her up to that dare date with Hakufu and that Scott guy, she's kinda been unhinged lately."

Tamashii looks at her confusedly and tilts his head. "Unhinged? I didn't think eating sweets would count as "losing control"."

"Shut up, smartass. Kind of not what I meant, but whatever. I meant that she's been very pushy about being with and around Housen lately and taking the initiative to actually choose where to go on dates instead of letting Housen decide where to go. And from there, she found her hidden love for crepes."

"Ah. I see. So what happened with that date?"

Chousen shrugs her shoulders, mostly out of aloofness. In her mind, as long as Chinkyuu wasn't causing Ryofu anymore problems, it's not her problem. "Hell if I know, all I know is that she's no longer super cold to men anymore."

Tamashii scratches his head and lightly chuckles to himself. "Scott must be one hell of a guy. Who knew?"

"I guess so. But who cares about that. Here we are."

Chousen then leads them inside of the Crepe shop. Once inside, they notice the crepe shop is one of a fancier design, obviously this is reflected in the various foreign designs and paintings displayed over the walls. The couple then goes and gets in a rather short line and waits for the other patrons to order and receive their crepes before ordering theirs.

Chousen and Tamashii gets closer and closer to the cashier. Chousen then turns to Tamashii and speaks. "Let's buy some crepes."

"Sounds good to me."

Tamashii then buys them both a crepe, Chousen gets a strawberry one and Tamashii himself gets a choco-banana crepe. Since this is a foreign design for a crepe shop, it takes the appearance of a patisserie which has both booths and sitting tables. They both head to a high-rise booth and sit down. Then Tamashii takes a bite of his when Chousen looks over at him.

"Let me get a bite of that one."

Tamashii looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "Um, alright." Chousen takes a bite of his crepe while he watches her eat noting that she looks very cute while doing so. This causes him to gulp and taking notice that looking cute and Chousen is a very alluring yet confusing mixture, seeing as how she's rather brash.

"Mm. It's very tasty."

"Yeah it is."

He begins to eat his crepe leaving cream on his face near his lips, Chousen looks at him and softly smirks at him while he is unaware eating the crepe. He finishes not realizing the cream is still on his face near his lips. She then licks the cream off of his face making direct contact with his lips with her tongue. Tamashii is taken aback by the gesture and he looks at her while blushing heavily.

Chousen smacks her lips simulating being satisfied with the taste. "Heh. Tasty."

Tamashii stammers while putting a finger to his lips. "What was t-that, Sen?"

"Just getting a taste is all."

"Didn't you already do that though?"

"I wasn't referring to the crepe, even though that was good too. Now that we're done here. Come with me, Tama."

The two then stand up from their seating and Chousen then grabs him by the arm and leaves the crepe shop. She places his arm back between the valley of her breasts. Tamashii's face is an atomic red now. All he could do is dumbly stare at her. After a few minutes, she leads him into a vacant alleyway to which he then becomes apprehensive by tensing up. She notices this and rolls her eyes at him, patting his arm to get him to calm down.

"Um, Sen?"

Chousen turns slightly to lock eyes with him, smirking all the while. "Yes, Tama?"

Tamashii lets his apprehension show with the sound of his voice. "Why are we here-"

He was cut off by her suddenly kissing him while rubbing his crotch after pinning him to the brick wall. Tamashii moans into the kiss while initially trying to resist but to no avail because Chousen had put more of her strength into each thing she was doing to prevent him from running. After a couple of minutes of the crotch rubbing, Chousen notices that Tamashii isn't fighting her off and that his pants began to rise with a very noticeable tent forming.

Chousen begins cooing while still rubbing him. "Oh my, it seems someone is very excited. I trust that you won't run now. That you'll be a man. Tama?"

Tamashii blushes furiously and somewhat stammers his speech. "S-s-s-sen, w-why are you d-doing this? Who taught you this? Oh my god! Augh! W-what gotten into y-y-you?!"

As he was questioning her, she fishes out his penis and starts giving him a handjob while undoing the second button of her dress which is underneath her breasts, giving him more access to them, wanting him to do something to them.

"Hm? Why does that matter? You enjoy this, right? It's obvious you are. C'mon, tell me Tama."

"Y-yeah. It's very good. S-Sen. Let me guess this was Ryofu's idea, huh?"

"At first, yes. But everything after going to the crepe shop, all me. Now, let me enjoy this, cutie."

Tamashii relents to this by sighing. He knew for a fact that Chousen wouldn't have stopped had he said anything. He also knew that he wouldn't have wanted her to stop. The fact that it felt really good was an added bonus. "Alright then. But know that I won't just sit here looking stupid Sen."

Chousen smiles at him. "That's fine by me."

She continues to jerk him while he begins playing with her breasts. He starts by fondling the breasts, then he rolls the "beautiful" orbs in his hands and even moves to pinching her hardening nipples. She just grins at him while doing so. Then she suddenly stops her ministrations and removes his hands from her breasts causing him to look at her in confusion before she slowly slinks down to her knees in front of his now enlargened shaft and begins to perform fellatio on him. He then cranes his head upwards and clasps his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming in bliss. Chousen noticed his reactions ever so slightly and smirks while sucking Tamashii off and increases the force behind her sucking to bring him to climax even faster, which also causes her cheeks to redden. But not from embarrassment, but rather fulfillment.

"Sen, if you keep doing that, I'll-"

Chousen continues while intentionally ignoring his pleas. He then grabs the sides of her head lost to the pleasure of her blowjob.

Chousen thinking to herself while continuing to blow Tamashii. "Fucking finally Tama. Took you long enough, asshole."

"C-Ch-chousen!"

He climaxes and explodes in her mouth, to which she drinks it down happily, yet slowly. Tamashii leans against the wall panting. Chousen then pulls herself away from Tamashii's crotch and rises up, with a little of Tamashii's semen seeping from her mouth. She notices him pointing at his mouth indicating she has some residue leftover. She wipes it off with her left index finger, notices it and licks her finger clean. Then she looks at him again, this time with a lustful smile.

"Did you like it, Tamashii?"

Tamashii gapes at her. "Eh? You used my whole..*huff*...name? Holy..*huff*..shit, you must have enjoyed it."

Chousen shrugs her shoulders once more. "Of course I did. Although." She rubs her knees in obvious discomfort from being in prolonged contact with the cold, hard concrete. "We should probably pick a better location next time. Ow, my knees."

Tamashii looks around and notices that while it's not completely dirty like the stereotypical aleyway behind an food establishment usually is, it still isn't a savory place expecially if you wanted to make love to your significant other. "Why here anyways?"

Chousen shrugs at that, thinking it's not a big deal whatsoever. "When you got the urge, sate it however you could." At least that was what both Housen and that Bunwa ass told her. "It was spur of the moment. You've got me so excited. It's been like that for a while now. I figured since we were going to the crepe shop and I finally got you alone that I would try something a little more risqué. Y'know, honestly I didn't think I'd feel this way about anyone after Pei-suke."

Tamashii arches an eyebrow at that remark of hers. "Oh? So what did you and Kanpei do in China anyways?"

"Well, we visited some shops, met up with a old master who was a family friend of my dad Han, who trained us so we could come back stronger. And well..." She then blushes at recalling the memory obviously it was pleasant to her.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, aren't you going to continue?"

Chousen shakes her head and releases a small poignant breath still relishing her experience with Kanpei. "Come on, you got to let a girl catch her breath, you know. Anyways, well me and Pei-suke went to an old-styled hotel, splurged on some really strong alcohol and next thing I know we're doing all sorts of things to each other. Really really dirty things. Let's just say, fuck that stupid song talking about "Eating that booty like groceries", that shit wasn't enjoyable at all."

"Oh? I'm guessing it was spur-of-the-moment like this was?"

"Yep. Pei-suke didn't even douche before. And apparently, she has a really weak stomach when it comes to spicy things."

Tamashii imagines a very scary and disgusting sight, and blanches his face. Chousen begins laughing at the memory, then she notices Tamashii blanching and asks him. "What did you just imagine?"

Tamashii scratches his head in discomfort. "You really want me to say?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"I was imagining that Kanpei, well you know, released her bowels on you."

"On me, no. On the bed which we were laying on, yes. After I smelled that piss, that put a damper on things. I was no longer in the mood. So we drunkely stumbled around, got in a fight with some old guy, tore up some shit and fell over asleep nude on that concrete by the hot spring. I've never been thrown out of a building so fast. Haha. It's kind of a bummer that I never got to finish. Outside Pei-suke pissing herself, her body was awesome though. It sucks that guy got to her." She grumbles at that, somewhat displeased with that. "Lucky bastard."

Tamashii felt the need to defend one of his exchange-student "bretheren" no matter how lame it sounded. "Eh, Janderson's a good guy. He's just a bit goofy at times."

Chousen continued grumbling her displeasure. "Uh huh. Yeah. Sure thing Tama. It still sucks though."

"You still have feelings for her, Sen?"

"Eh, not anymore. That pussy was divine though, I'm not going to lie. So velvety, and those cute little moans and squeaks she'd make when you hit that spot just right." She shakes her head clearing herself of those dirty thoughts. "But that's in the past, now I've got something even better. And I know that you won't desire anyone else like Pei-suke did with Unchou for the longest time." Chousen says that last part bitterly, knowing full well of Kanpei's (at the time) crush on Kanu. "Now I think about it, how the hell did that Janderson guy nab her anyways!?"

Tamashii begins snickering at her little outburst. "Heheh."

"What? Why are you snickering, Tama? What's so funny?"

"Yep. You're totally convincing there, Sen. Haha. You're a bad liar, you know." Tamashii smirks at this little fact that causes Chousen to avert her gaze.

Chousen then turns her head away from Tamashii and blushes slightly at being found out. "Oh shut up, you bastard."

Tamashii smiles at her and places his left thumb and index fingers on Chousen's chin and softly turns her back to face him and gives her a soft kiss before speaking. "You don't have to worry about that with me. I'm yours, all the way. Now I've got to pay you back for all that. Are you ready?"

Chousen smirks at him, but releases a second poignant breath denoting her excitement at his exclamation of love to her. "Heh, bring it big boy."

Tamashii then goes back to playing with her breasts, only this time he begins suckling on her breasts (alternating between the two) and only using his left hand returns to fondling her breasts (also alternating between the two). With his right hand, he snaked it underneath Chousen's dress and began rubbing her vagina through her underwear, causing Chousen to begin squeezing her legs together.

"Ahh. Ahh. Damn Tama, you're so a-ag-aggressive now. I love it. More! Give me more!"

He releases his mouth from her right breast with an audible popping sound to playfully taunt her some while evolving the rubbing into a full out fingering including him snaking his hand through her panties to stick his right index and middle fingers inside of her marvelling at her softness and her walls' eagerness to clamp onto his fingers.

Tamashii speaks in a taunting, yet huskily having the desire effect of causing Chousen to shiver in sexual excitement. "Damn, you're soaked girl. How long have you been wanting this? You're so tight. Was Kanpei this forceful, Sen?" He continues fingering her in which her sensitivity causes her to clench his shoulders with a tightening grip of her arms which only spurred him onwards.

"You sn-sneaky bastard. Woah!"

She then climaxes on Tamashii's right hand coating it in her honey. He pulls the fingers out of Chousen and pulls it up to his mouth and licks off Chousen's essence noting that he did indeed like the taste of her.

Tamashii mirrors Chousen's actions back at the crepe shop and smacks his lips as well. "Well, Sen?"

Chousen pants trying to gain her breath back from her first orgasm. "*huff* N-no, no she wasn't. Neither of us were, drunk or not, we were fumbling around. A lot."

"Then how did you become so commanding? I call bull on that."

Chousen answers him in a soft whisper. "Housen."

"Did you and her?"

"No. But she did give me a shitload of pointers for the next time that was to happen. And she even made me practice on one of those Seito bunnies while she watched. Honestly, thinking back on that. That was fucking creepy."

Tamashii's eyes widen in shock "Wow, agreed on the creepy comment. Ryofu must be one hell of a teacher. Wait a minute, isn't Seito an all-girls' school?"

"Housen really knows her shit when it comes to this type of stuff. But no, Seito isn't an all-girls' school. There are a few guys there. You know at least two of them."

"Wait, really." He then slaps his forehead in exasperation of his stupid moment of memory lapse. "I forgot that Daisuke and Janderson told me that they were recently accepted into the Seito fold. I doubt you would of had the chance to do anything like this with with either of them. Wait a minute, then how in the world did you know how to do all of that?"

Chousen looks away from Tamashii, this time to be shifty and huff. "You meet some weird people in the underground. Let's just end it at that. Also, you guys aren't so hard to figure out sexually, you know."

"Really? We aren't? I think I might be concerned about these people in the "underground" you mentioned."

Chousen shrugs her shoulders aloofly again. "Eh who cares about them. Anyways, what about you? How did you get to be so good at this?"

Tamashii mirrors Chousen and looks away from her but blushes. "This is my first time, honestly."

"With how you made me cum? I call bullshit on that."

"No seriously."

Chousen actually tilts her head in confusion. "Then how? We're infinitely more difficult to understand than you men. How?"

Tamashii's face becomes even redder. "Uh...well...you know..."

"Know what, Tama?"

"Er...well...Porn..." Chousen just looks at him and deadpans while Tamashii still doesn't meet her gaze beginning to sweat due to the embarrassment of revealing that.

"Really?" Tamashii nods his head, embarrassed by that. "Really?" Tamashii nods his head again. "Really! Hahaha. Such a loser."

Tamashii lamely defends himself. "Sh-shut up. At least I didn't taste piss."

Chousen is still laughing at that. "Haha. Neither did I. I told you none of Pei-suke's body waste got on me." She is still laughing "Hehe. Oh man, wait until Housen hears about this." Tamashii just glares at her, she shakes her head at him and smiles serenely at him. "Sorry. Sorry, that's just funny to me. Well, good thing I'm here and raring to go now, huh. So you can get some real world experience and all that."

Tamashii pouts at that. "Yeah, yeah. Sen, you're an ass." Chousen grins for a brief moment then looks at him seriously and he returns the gaze. "So, Sen, you ready to do this? I mean for real. If we do this, we can't go back to just being friends."'

Chousen sighs and speaks honestly without any sort of a joking tone. "As serious as I'll ever be. I think, no I know that I want this for real now. I want you Tamashii."

"And I want you as well, Chousen. Do you want to continue?"

"Duh, Tama."

Tamashii chuckles at that. "As you wish, milady."

He then lifts her left leg up for her to wrap said leg around his waist, he then moves her panties over to the right side and lines up his member and her slot and plunges into her. This causes Chousen to throw her head back while clutching on to Tamashii for dear life.

"Ah. Hah. Hah. Tama~ Tama~"

As she continues screaming, Tamashii completely oblivious to the world or rather uncaring about it at the moment, continues to forcefully hump her marking her as his. His thrusts became sharper and sharper causing Chousen to moan even louder. Tamashii was emboldened by both his actions and Chousen's reactions, so much so, he lifted her up to where she would then wrap both of her legs around his waist giving him even more leverage so he can thrust even harder into her.

Tamashii reaching his proverbial end latches himself onto Chousen's body and says, "C-Ch-Chousen...I-I-I."

Chousen then wraps her arms around his midsection holding him closer and closer to her to force him even deeper into her knowing of his (and her own) impending climatic release. "Go ahead Tamashii. Finish me! Inside! Inside! Do it now, Tama!"

"Chousen!"

"Tamashii!"

Both scream each other's names while Tamashii explodes inside of her. They then share a steamy kiss involving their tongues duelling each other while Tamashii was still emptying himself inside of Chousen pumping more of his molten "lava" inside of her "cave". He then pulls out of her, letting their mix dribble from their genitalia onto the concrete ground beneath them. As expected while Chousen was wobbling like a newborn baby trying to walk for the first time. However she was in fact walking. Tamashii wasn't any better off in that regard. They tiredly smile at each other.

"You were kinda loud there, Sen. Was it good?"

"Good?" She huffs at the absurd question. "It was amazing. You know, porn boy. You did well. Really, mmhm, well. We're going to do this more, you know."

"I'm looking forward to it!" They then share another quick kiss.

"Now. Let's get out of here. It smells and I'm sure I saw a couple of people heading this way."

"I'd imagine so. This is an abandoned alleyway and I did see a dumpster nearby. Although it's nowhere as full as I thought it would be. Guess the trash man must have came or something? Also, you were quite loud."

"Oh fuck you. Also you were too."

Tamashii winks at her and chides. "Heh. You just did, cutie."

Chousen huffs but smiles at the dumb joke. "Smartass. Anyways let's go back. Housen and the others have to be waiting for us."

They get themselves resituated by fixing their clothes, wiping their genitals down and even trying to mask their odors by spraying some high-priced perfume Ryofu gave Chousen for the date before leaving the alleyway, hand-in-hand heading back to the bus stop to wait for the bus that would take them to the new Rakuyo Academy which is now an annex of Nanyo High.

-END-


End file.
